


Tea and Biscuits

by fairylightinthenight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fremione Fanatics Yule 2020 Fest, Snow, Yule, Yule Fest, tea and biscuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightinthenight/pseuds/fairylightinthenight
Summary: “Ginny, Hermione, you’re of course allowed to visit me anytime,” Fred winked, finally opening his eyes. There was a twinkle in his eyes Hermione had missed the last few months. A twinkle promising mischief and fun and a sure sign that Fred was finally back to his old self.-It's the first Christmas after the war and Fred and Hermione fall in love over tea and biscuits.-Written for the Fremione Fanatics Yule Fest 2020
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 92
Kudos: 363
Collections: Fremione Fanatics 2020 Yule fest





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first feast ever because I never manage to finish my stories in time^^ But now I managed it and I'm so, so happy. Thanks to moonfairy13 and PrettiestStar17 for the organisation.
> 
> This story has 6 chapters and will be updated every Sunday and the last chapter will come on December 24th. Since I live in a country were Advent Sundays are a really big thing I wanted to celebrate them with my chapters. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta FoxesRun, who patiently helped me even though my drafts were absolutely last minute ;) She did a wonderful job. And thanks to Moonfairy13 who gave the whole thing a pre-read to reassure my angtsy heart.
> 
> Now, grab a tea and some biscuits, maybe light a candle, snuggle into your warmest blanket and enjoy this Yule Feast.

**oOo November 30th - Sunday oOo ******

********

********

For late November, it was an incredibly nice day. The sky was clear and bright blue, the sun gave her best to bring some light and warmness, and some trees still showed off their colourful leaves. However, the best thing was that Hermione was warm and comfy on one of the large, worn armchairs of the Burrow. 

********

Hermione and Ginny, who had both decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish the school year, were allowed to leave the school ground for one Sunday lunch per month, and they eagerly used this privilege every time. Seeing family and friends after the hardship of the war was one of the most wonderful things in the world to them. Therefore, they enjoyed and embraced every minute of it. Hermione, as an ‘eight-year’ had some more special privileges beside the monthly visit, like leaving the school grounds.

********

Hermione lazily watched her second family. Ginny and Harry were low-key cuddling on the couch, whispering with each other and stealing kisses. Hermione found it sweet how they tried to be not too lovey-dovey to prevent remarks from the bunch of present brothers. 

********

Said brothers were on the plush carpet on the floor right in front of the crackling fire. Ron and George were in a heated chess game – George found it almost offensive that Ron beat him every time – while Fred had splayed out on the floor, his head on a large cushion, and seemed to be asleep. 

********

Hermione heard dull laughter from the kitchen. Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur were in the other room, probably discussing baby stuff. Fleur and Bill had announced their pregnancy last month, and it had been 'the' topic ever since. And no one seemed happier about it than Fred, who was eager not to be the centre of well-meant care and worrying anymore. 

********

It had only been a month since Fred had been allowed out of the hospital after the war. After the general shock in the middle of the battle of thinking Fred was dead, Madame Pomfrey had discovered during the clean-up that he was alive but severely wounded. He had been in a magically induced coma for weeks so that the healers could work on his wounds without him feeling any pain. After his wake-up, Fred had needed strict physiotherapy for months to train his body and get healthy again. 

********

Hermione and Ginny only had second-hand information about the happenings while they were at school, but according to Ron and Harry, it hadn't been easy for Fred. Apparently, not only Molly, but also George, were fussing immensely over Fred, which he didn't enjoy. 

********

With a happy sigh, Hermione took a sip from her tea, glad that the people around her were alive and well. 

********

“You’re ready for tomorrow Fred?” Ginny asked from beside her. 

********

Fred had his eyes still closed, but a smile danced on his lips. “Can’t wait to finally get out of this house and away from the two mother hens for a while.” 

********

Everyone laughed. George threw a chess piece at his twin, hitting him on the shoulder. 

********

“Sorry for worrying about you, won’t happen again.” 

********

“Oh, I wish,” Fred sighed dramatically. “A dress and a cooking spoon, and you would be exactly like Mum.” 

********

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny laughed – Ron was still immersed in the chess game – while the twins started to bicker. 

********

Today at lunch, Fred had announced his decision to move into the brand new Hogsmeade shop, but only for one month. It was the old Zonko’s shop, and it still needed a lot of work before it could be opened. 

********

Since George wouldn’t allow Fred to work at the Diagon Alley shop, claiming it was too chaotic and stressful during the Christmas rush, Fred had decided that no one could say anything against doing some cleaning in the most peaceful little magical village. Of course, George and Molly had tried to protest, but Fred had made his decision and that was it. 

********

Hermione honestly couldn’t imagine one twin without the other, but maybe Fred needed exactly that: some time away from his worrying family to prove that he was healthy and could live his life again. 

********

“Ginny, Hermione, you’re of course allowed to visit me anytime,” Fred winked, finally opening his eyes. There was a twinkle in his eyes Hermione had missed the last few months. A twinkle promising mischief and fun and a sure sign that Fred was finally back to his old self. 

********


	2. Week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy second Sunday of advent everyone 💚 light your candles, make yourself comfy with a tea and some biscuits and enjoy this new chapter. 
> 
> And don't forget to check out the other fics of the Yule Feast 😉

**oOo December 1st – Monday oOo ******

********

At breakfast the next morning, Hermione was already busy with planning her learning schedule for the week. The great hall was bustling and nosy around her, and Hermione once again realised just how much she loved this.

********

She loved the noise from the other students, the warm atmosphere, and the always-present chaos. She loved sitting at the Gryffindor table with a book and her friends, surrounded by the wonder of Hogwarts. She had missed this so much during the year on the run. And, she had missed it in the first few months of the school year when most students had still been shy and cautious. Now, slowly, things were going back to normal. Students were once again pranking and running around in the halls, staying up late in the common room, and playing and laughing like they had before the war.

********

While Hermione was enjoying her morning, a large owl arrived for her. Hermione stared at the bird in confusion. Normally, Harry and Ron used Pigwidgeon to send letters, Molly still used Errol, and Hermione, sadly, couldn't expect any letters from her parents, who no one had been able to locate yet.

********

Curiously, she gave the owl a bit of bacon and opened the letter. To her surprise, it was from George.

********

_Dear Hermione, my favourite Prefect ___

****____ ** **

(Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't a prefect anymore, but the twins had never stopped calling her that.)

****____ ** **

_I hope this letter finds you well, enjoying your breakfast. I have a little favour to ask. ___

****______ _ _ ** **

_I know you have special permission from McG to leave the castle grounds anytime you want. Would you be able to pop in at the shop every few days and look in on Fred? Just to make sure he's not exhausting himself too much? ___

****_______ _ _ _ ** **

_And, preferably not tell him that I sent you? ___

****_________ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_George ___

****___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione read the letter twice. The language was so direct, no jokes or exaggerations, and she could almost feel the worry radiating off the words. George obviously was more than anxious about Fred.

****___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione grabbed some paper and her quill and started to write her reply. Of course, she would do George this favour. Soothing his worries was the least she could do, even though she personally thought that George was indeed worrying too much.

****___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**oOo December 2nd – Tuesday oOo ******

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

It was late in the afternoon when Hermione arrived at Hogsmeade. It was a windy day, but the sky was clear and the air was fresh and crispy. It was a nice day for a little walk.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Professor McGonagall had granted Hermione, Neville, and the other 'eighth years' special permission to leave the grounds whenever they wanted, as long as they informed a professor beforehand, and were back at the castle for dinner. Hermione had used this privilege a few times to visit Harry and Ron, and to look after her parent's empty house.  
Visiting Hogsmeade outside of the official weekends felt weird. It was too quiet. Hermione missed the other students. Without them, the village reminded her too much of the time when Harry, Ron, and she had arrived at Hogsmeade right before the final battle.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

She spotted the new WWW shop instantly. Hermione had only ever shopped at Zonko's once back in her third year, when Ron and she had been alone during their first Hogsmeade trip. Ron had wanted to see the joke shop, and she – already half in love with him – hadn't been able to refuse.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione felt a familiar pain at this memory. Things between her at Ron hadn't worked out. A few months after the battle, both of them had realised that their feelings were just based on some kind of wishful thinking. However, in reality, the two of them were not compatible. There was no passion or romance.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

But the memories of all those years - of her crush, and all those times Ron hurt her -, those still stung. She had lost so much time that she could have used better, could have fallen in love with someone else.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione pushed her thoughts aside. Today was about Fred. And she had the perfect excuse for her little visit.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

She knocked on the door to WWW Hogsmeade soundly before she let herself in. Fred was nowhere in sight. With a huff, Hermione set down her bag and started to wander the shop.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Fred?"

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

There was a crash somewhere in the back, and a second later a flustered, and very dusty, Fred appeared before her. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I needed to get some ingredients for potions class," she gestured at the full bag, "and remembered that you said to visit you."

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Well, I can't fault you for wanting to visit the best looking Weasley. Smartest one, too." The smile turning into a full grin. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, which earned her an even brighter smirk.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Maybe, if you only count the single ones. I always thought Bill was the best in both categories. But, I'm happy with visiting the second best today."

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Now, Fred laughed. "Ouch, Miss Granger. And I was about to offer you tea."

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Milk and one teaspoon of sugar, please." Hermione handed him her heavy bag, and Fred's face froze with surprise for a second. Apparently, he hadn't really meant to invite her, but Hermione just smiled at him. He huffed a laugh and signalled for her to follow him.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Like the Diagon Alley shop, this shop also had a flat above, but it was considerably smaller. Just one bedroom, one bathroom, and a living room with a small open kitchenette.  
The living room was painted in a soft yellow, which amplified the light coming through the small windows. A large, turquoise couch dominated the room and formed a comfy sitting area with a small white table and two brown leather armchairs. There was a small fireplace – probably not really meant for flooing – with some pictures on the mantle. The small kitchen area only had two cooktops, a sink, and a tiny icebox, but fit in perfectly with the rest of the room.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione sat down on the couch, which was really soft, while Fred vanished into the bedroom to change. He emerged two minutes later dressed in some Muggle jeans and a blue knitted jumper with a bright golden 'G'. Hermione tried not to laugh at the swapped jumpers – really, they still did that? – but Fred noticed and threw her an exaggerated wink.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Shaking her hear Hermione watched Fred as he filled the kettle, put it on the hot plate, and rummaged through the cupboard. He emerged with two mugs, a teapot, and a metal box.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I only have some basic black tea," He shrugged apologetically. "It's my favourite and I didn't expect visitors."

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"No problem, I like black tea," Hermione smiled and pulled out a tin. "I bought some cookies at Honeyduke's. You want some?"

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"You're awfully prepared for a spontaneous visit." Fred brought over the mugs, a sugar bowl, milk, and teaspoons.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Well, I thought it would be impolite to visit without bringing anything."

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Perfect manners, as expected from Mum's favourite kid," Fred hummed as he went back to the kitchenette, filled the loose tealeaves into a round tea strainer, and put it in the pot. He made a big show of pouring the hot water and bringing the pot back to the table. Then, Fred sat opposite of Hermione on one of the leather armchairs.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

There was an awkward silence, which was a new experience for Hermione. She had thought it was impossible to have silence if one of the twins was present. She nudged the biscuits at him, urging him to take one.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I like the flat, it's cosy." Inside Hermione cringed at her obvious – and bad – attempt to break the silence. But, thankfully, Fred didn't bring it up.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Don't lie," he laughed. "It's small and only has basic interior. I still need to do a lot of work here." He finally took a cookie with peanut butter and chocolate.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"No, I really like it like this. It's minimalistic." '

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"That's a very fancy word for poorly decorated." They both grinned.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione was relieved that slowly their conversation went into the direction of 'normal'. She had never spent time alone with Fred. Normally, they only met with the whole group. Hermione wasn't sure if she had even spent time alone with Fred and George, but certainly never with only one of them.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"So, how is the renovation going?" Hermione took a cookie, too, savouring the sweetness.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I just started a few days ago. I'm mostly still in the planning phase. Mr. Zonko thankfully kept everything in good shape, so it's more about planning the sale area than actually renovating. A bit of colour and new shelves, and everything should be ready."

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Fred checked on the tea, deemed it ready, and served Hermione a cup. She was slightly surprised how polite Fred could be.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione let out a pleased hum as she tasted the first sip of her tea. The amount of sugar and milk was perfect. Brewing a good tea was a rare talent in her opinion, especially with black tea. It needed to be strong, but not too bitter.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Tell me about your plans for the shop. I'm curious."

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Prefect Granger is curious about a joke shop," Fred dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not a prefect this year." There was a second where Hermione could almost taste the tension in the air. She had had her fair share of trouble with the twins back in her fifth year, and they probably hadn't liked her too much during that time, either.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

If this was Ron before her, Hermione knew the situation would probably escalate into a fight at this exact point. Either she or Ron would say something wrong, and it would spiral out of control. But, Fred just laughed.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Right, I always forget that you only started harassing us when you became a prefect and was bound by duty to stop us. Want to try some products for yourself this year?" He winked.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Merlin, no. For once, I want to enjoy a peaceful school year. Without Harry around, I might actually have the chance. He really managed to get us all into trouble every year," Hermione chuckled. "Do you remember back in our first year?"

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione fondly retold the story of how Harry and she had helped Hagrid to get rid of his baby dragon and had been caught. Fred, of course, remembered how Gryffindor had lost many House points overnight, but never knew a dragon had been involved.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

They spent almost an hour chatting about old school days, drinking tea, and enjoying the cookies. Hermione barely managed to be back at the castle before the darkness, but she was very happy that she had made this stop. Maybe she would visit Fred more often.

****_________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**oOo December 3rd – Wednesday oOo ******

****_________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_Dear George, ___

****_________********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_I visited Fred yesterday, and I think he's doing very well. He didn't seem exhausted or overworked. We had tea, and he told me the shop wouldn't be that much work either. I think you can relax. ___

****_________********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_Hermione ___

****_________********________ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**oOo December 4th – Thursday oOo ******

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Do you know what you're getting everyone for Christmas?" Ginny laid on her bed, a Quidditch magazine in front of her, and a steaming mug of cocoa on the side table. These days, Kreacher happily provided them with everything they needed from the school kitchens.

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Not yet, but I have a few ideas." Hermione was on her own bed, busy with some homework and nibbling on leftover cookies from Honeyduke's.

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

This year, she shared a room with Ginny and two other girls from Ginny's year. Parvati and her twin Padma hadn't returned to Hogwarts, and Lavender was still recovering from her war wounds. Therefore, Hermione had not had any roommates, and so was happy to share with Ginny and her classmates.

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"I don't know what to get Ron. I've got ideas for everyone else, but I don't want to just get him the usual. I want something nice for everyone this year."

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione turned to her friend in surprise. Of course Ginny loved Ron like all of her other brothers, but normally she didn't think much about presents for them. The Weasley siblings all knew that money was tight – even if most of them had well-paying jobs now – and didn't expect anything special. Normally, Ginny got just chocolate for all of her brothers.

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Don't look at me like that. I can do nice things for Ron."

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"It's sweet," Hermione grinned, which prompted Ginny to throw a pillow at her.

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"It's not sweet," Ginny mumbled. Hermione giggled when her friend turned around to pretend to be miffed.

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"How about a new chess set for Ron? It doesn't have to be something fancy, but he would probably be very happy to have something new."

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Maybe," the red head grumbled, which made Hermione laugh again. Which then earned her a pillow at the head, and turned into a full-blown pillow fight.

****_________********______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**oOo December 5th – Friday oOo ******

****_________********______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione was already deep into her latest novel, dreaming about foreign lands, when Ginny let out a banshee-like shriek.  
"HARRY!"

****_________********______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

And there he was, halfway through the door to the common room, and already grinning like a loon. Ginny was speeding towards him before Hermione even had time to close her book.

****_________********______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

There was a lot of hugging and snogging for the next few minutes before the other students finally got a chance to get a hold of Harry. As always when he visited, the students – especially the younger ones – treated Harry like a hero. Now, after the end of the war, Harry was finally able to enjoy this attention to some degree. Patiently, he answered questions – with one arm constantly around Ginny's hip.

****_________********______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione set her book aside, even though she knew it would take a while before Harry, Ginny, and she could talk properly without interruptions. But, she always enjoyed watching her best friend these days.

****_________********______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Since the end of the war, Harry was so relaxed and at peace that it was hard to remember the angry, impatient boy he had been from time to time. Hermione's heart almost burst from seeing him so happy, and she was thankful that Professor McGonagall had allowed these special visits from time to time.

****_________********______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Ron, too, had special visitation rights, but he didn't use them as often as Harry. He always said he didn't have the stomach to watch his sister and best friend snog all the time.

****_________********______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Hermione," Harry's voice filled her with warmness. Hermione jumped up to hug her best friend and enjoy an hour with him and Ginny before the two would, without doubt, vanish into a dark corner together.

****_________********______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**oOo December 6th – Saturday oOo ******

****_________********______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Saturday found Hermione confronted with a completely new question. Should she visit Fred again?

****_________********______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

There really was no reason to visit. He seemed totally fine just three days ago, and the chances he had ruined his health in such a short amount of time was slim. George hadn't said how often he wanted her to visit, and Hermione honestly thought that there was no reason for her to monitor the health of a grown-up man who was able to care for himself.

****_________********______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

But her last visit had been fun, and so Hermione found that she actually wanted to visit. With a huff, Hermione realised she had no reason to visit Fred, and instead decided to spend the day at the library. She had homework to do, anyway.

****_________********______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

**oOo December 7th – Sunday oOo ******

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

This year really was the most peaceful Hermione had ever had at Hogwarts. There was no danger waiting around the corner for Harry. There was no big secret to solve. Draco Malfoy didn't need to be stopped. It was just a normal school year.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

It was also incredibly boring.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Without Harry and Ron dragging her into trouble, Hermione was ahead with her homework, and all of her study plans, which had delighted her in the beginning. Now, she sometimes missed the excitement. And, she missed her best friends.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Of course, she had Ginny, Neville, and Luna, and a whole bunch of other people, but she still missed Ron and Harry. Missed how they had spent time alone just to solve dangerous secrets. It had bonded them in a special way.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

So, Hermione was often restless, especially on Sundays. Sundays were just too peaceful sometimes. Too quiet. Too dull. It made her a bit melancholic.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Whenever Hermione got into her Sunday mood, she would go out for a walk. Always with the same routine. She would visit Hagrid first, for tea and his hard biscuits. They would talk a bit about school, about old days, and Harry. And he would show her whatever new creature he was tending to.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Afterwards, Hermione would walk for hours over the grounds. She would visit the Black Lake, the Whopping Willow, and walk right at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She would spend hours outside, thinking about nothing, just enjoying the fresh air and the familiar security of being back at Hogwarts.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

It was cold today, and Hermione was already shivering when she finished her usual round. But, she decided she wasn't quite finished yet. Using a warming charm, she went to the Shrieking Shack.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Despite what happened there, Hermione had fond memories. This was the place they had truly met Sirius for the first time. It was the place which had provided a young Remus a place to hide during the full moon and enjoy a normal school life.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

It was also the place a young Hermione Granger had first thought she was in love with her best friend.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Hermione? What're you doing here?" Surprised, Hermione turned around. Fred stood a few meters away, a small rucksack over his shoulder, bundled up in a chic dark green coat and an obviously homemade blue scarf.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Just walking around, and you?"

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Same," he grinned. "I brought along some hot chocolate. Want to join me for a cuppa?"

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Of course!"

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

With perfect wand movements – something Hermione always recognized and admired – Fred transfigured some dead wood into two chairs and a second cup, and cast a warming charm around the area. Then, he pulled a large, silver thermos flask out of his rucksack.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Where did you get a muggle thermos?"

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"We tried not to use magic when we recorded the broadcasts during the war, so Lee got us these. Terribly useful. Muggles really do have their own magic."

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Indeed," Hermione's chest filled with warmth from the cocoa and Fred's words. They sat in silence for a while, just admiring the view. The sky was bright blue, and even though there was no snow yet – which was unusual for December in Scotland – there was an atmosphere of winter and upcoming Christmas.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"George and I always tried to find a way in," Fred admitted after a while, pointing at the shack. "The marauder's map clearly showed a way, but the Whopping Willow is right above the entrance, and we never got past the bloody tree."

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Ron and Harry never told you?" Hermione had never been the one who told others about their adventures, but she had always thought that Ron would tell his older brothers, whom he admired so much. Instead, Hermione had the honour today.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

Hermione wasn't a big storyteller, she felt she was just too fact-based for that, but Fred still reacted with 'No way' and 'You're kidding' to everything she said. In the end, they were both close to tears while laughing about how angry Snape had been after Sirius' escape.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"You guys really got into the craziest kind of stuff." Fred tried to take a deep breath to stop his hysterical laughter. "I can't believe Ron hasn't told us. Or Harry."  
"I thought they would tell you, but I think back then it was not possible. Sirius was still wanted, and it took more than a year before Dumbledore shared that secret with your parents and the Order. Then, there were more important matters than that. Compared with everything that happened during the Triwizward Tournament, and in the years afterwards, our adventure in the Shrieking Shack seems almost tame."

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Right," Fred nodded, and filled their cups a second time. "Did you know that I admire you, Hermione? You really are one of the bravest people I know, a true Gryffindor."

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Thanks." She wasn't sure how to react when someone like Fred, who Hermione thought was actually one of the bravest people in the world, complimented her.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

The rest of the thermos only held half a cup of cocoa for each of them, and Hermione already mourned that there wasn't more.  
"You need a larger flask."

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Yeah, or maybe I could use an enlargement charm next time. But, maybe better not. What if it ends up like Dad's old car?" Fred laughed, but Hermione already liked the idea.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"No, it should work. A thermos has no electric or other technical components that would react badly to magic. And, you know what," she grinned at him, "it would even work as a prank product. Imagine if students could transport hundred litres of hot or cold beverages around. There should be a way to prank someone with it, even if I can't come up with something."

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Brilliant!" Fred jumped up, pulling Hermione with him. "That's a brilliant idea, Hermione." He twirled her around, starting to pull her into a silly little dance. "Mind if I steal it?"

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

"Of course not," Hermione giggled while he kept twirling her. Suddenly she didn't need the cocoa or the charms anymore to keep the cold away. Dancing was apparently enough to warm one up on a cold December day. And maybe Fred's warm hands also helped a bit.

****_________********______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **


	3. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy third Advent everyone. I hope all of you are getting into Christmas mood even though you-know-what is probable the biggest Christmas killer ever...  
> I wish you a wonderful Sunday and now grab some tea and some biscuits and enjoy this new chapter 🍵🍪

**oOo December 8th - Monday oOo ******

********

Hermione was feeling off this morning. There was a foreign feeling in her chest, something heavy and hot, that she just couldn't place. Maybe she had caught a cold during her walk yesterday. She had spent hours outside, and even warming charms and cocoa could only do so much.

****

She had already finished her breakfast, and was trying to answer the latest letter from George. Hermione wasn't sure if she should mention her surprise meeting with Fred yesterday. Somehow, it seemed wrong to tell George about it. Hermione found that she didn't want to share that afternoon with anyone.

****

Before Hermione could start with her letter, another shop owl landed in front of her. With furrowed brows, she took the letter, curious why George would write her two times in a row. However, the letter wasn't from George. It was from Fred.

****

_My favourite former prefect, ___

**____ **

_Thanks for the brilliant product idea. I have already started the developing process, and if you have time, I would like you to visit for an exclusive sneak peek before I officially dazzle my slightly uglier twin with its brilliance. ___

**______ _ _ **

_Wednesday after classes? I know you have to be back at dawn, but we should be able to manage a cup of tea before it gets too dark. ___

**________ _ _ _ _ **

_Your chocolate companion, ___

**__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_Fred ___

**____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

It took Hermione not even three seconds to decide that, yes, of course she would love to see the new product, and send the letter away. She would write the letter to George another time.

**____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**oOo December 9th – Tuesday oOo ******

**__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Hermione was no stranger to having problems falling asleep.

**__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

It happened the first time after her second year. After she had woken up from the petrification, she had dreamed of the basilisk for weeks.

**__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

The monster had never been clear in her dreams, but the fear and terror had gripped her heart anyway. Eventually, Hermione had dreaded the nightmares so much that she couldn't fall asleep properly anymore. Third year had been a struggle because of this, and soon the pressure from her many classes, and the fights with Ron and Harry, had added up on it. But with the help of Remus Lupin, who had been such a great teacher, Hermione had managed to overcome her nightmares.

**__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

The second time, it hadn't been nightmares that robbed Hermione of her sleep. It was pain.

**__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

After the fight at the ministry, it had taken weeks for her wounds to heal properly, and despite the many potions Madame Pomfrey had given Hermione, the pain was always there. Even when she had tried to fall asleep. Sometimes, it had even woken her up in the middle of the night. But when the pain ended, she thankfully gained back her sleep.

**__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

The time on the hunt last year had been the third time Hermione had trouble falling asleep. From the moment they had needed to start camping in the woods, she just couldn't sleep anymore.

**__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

She had lain awake for hours, worrying about their protection and their plans, before exhaustion had gotten her to sleep. That time had been the worst. But after the war, Hermione had been pleasantly surprised how sleep came naturally despite everything she lived through. The fact that she and her friends were safe now let her fall asleep peacefully. Sometimes she still had nightmares, or woke up, but the falling asleep part was never the problem.

**__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

It was different tonight. Tonight, Hermione's heart was racing and her mind was unable to rest.

**__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_Was it weird that Fred had invited her? ___

**__________****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_Were they even friends? ___

**__________****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

_What if they had nothing to talk about? ___

**__________****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Hermione felt like she was going crazy. She was an over thinker by default, but this was going too far, even for her. She had spent time alone with Fred two times in just one week, and both times it had been really nice. Why was she freaking out now?

**__________****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

With a huff, she cast a lumos, grabbed a nearby book, and decided to read until she could no longer stay awake. Sometimes, it was best to exhaust her mind.

**__________****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**oOo December 10th – Wednesday oOo ******

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"No need to knock, Hermione!" Fred's laughing voice sounded through the room. The shop's door had been open, but it felt weird to barge in without announcing herself. Of course someone like Fred would find her politeness hilarious.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

A large table in the middle of the room dominated the space. The surface was cluttered with various books, scrolls, quills, jars with potions ingredients– closed and open–, and a bubbling cauldron.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Hermione wondered for a moment what exactly Fred was doing with all of this stuff. Then she spotted something else.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Right in the middle of the table were several different thermos flasks in all kinds of sizes, forms, and colours. There was even a bright pink one with Hello Kitty printed on it. Hermione giggled at the thought of Fred buying half a dozen different thermos flasks at a Muggle store.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Oh, you're amused by my treasures, Miss Granger?" Fred grinned as he hopped onto a chair. "The shop lady was absolutely delighted with my questions and charming presence."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Hermione laughed even harder now. The thought of Fred asking countless, probably outlandish, questions and some poor Muggle woman answering them, was hilarious.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Like father, like son," she giggled.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Ouch, I don't know why I keep serving you tea." Fred dramatically unscrewed the smallest thermos, and served them both a steaming hot cup of tea. "This is the prototype, expansion is working perfectly."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

There was pride in his voice, and Hermione made sure to admire the flask. It looked absolutely normal, like it should, but when she shook it slightly, it sounded like the space was much larger.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Tea first, then business," Fred handed Hermione her cup, which smelled delicious. Hermione sniffed at it deliberately. It smelled a bit fruity, but the first sip was slightly sour before the sweet aroma came through.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Berries?"

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Blueberries," Fred nodded. "Madame Puddifoot recommended it." That send Hermione into another fit of giggles. She couldn't imagine Fred in the tea shop-nightmare of all Hogwarts boys.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"You went to Madame Puddifoot's?" She grinned brightly when she detected a hint of red at the tips of Fred's ears. He took a sip from his own cup.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Well, I needed some variety in my tea cupboard, and she has good tea, even though her shop smells like Trelawney's classroom." With a grin Fred offered Hermione a plate with biscuits, obviously sent by Molly.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Hermione grinned into her cup as she took another sip, while Fred launched right into his explanation of how he imagined his new product.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Okay, so after you had this brilliant idea, I started to think, and realised it's a product which would be interesting to a larger group of people. Not only can pranksters make good use of such a thermos, but also people who need something to transport liquids- hot or cold- which could be anyone. Parents with children, people having a picnic."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Muggles use it to take fresh coffee to work."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Exactly! It has endless possibilities. It is brilliant." Fred jumped up and started to walk around as if the idea alone fuelled him with energy. "However, if we want to sell it to different people, the design needs to differentiate, too. That's why," he waved at the table, "I got these."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Right, because people buy different stuff depending on age or taste. Little girls would probably like the Hello Kitty one."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Oh, that's what it's called?" Fred looked at the little pink flask with interest. Hermione supressed her grin. It was endearing how Fred was genuinely curious and open about everything muggle. He was a bit like his father but thankfully not as overwhelming with his question as Arthur sometimes.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"You can also sell them in different holding capacities," Hermione added. "For the extension charm to work properly, you have to determine the inner size anyway. Like the tents back then at the Quidditch World Cup. The extension charm can expand space only in determined borders, or else it gets really dangerous very quickly. You might also need to get a special permission from the ministry to sell those. But, as long as you use the detectable extension and not the undetectable, that shouldn't be a problem."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Oh my, Miss Prefect, you know an awfully lot about extension charms."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"I may have a little pearl beaded handbag with an undetectable extension charm," Hermione grinned, "for which Kingsley granted me special permission."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Even if I might be overusing it, once again, you're brilliant."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Hermione felt her face heat up. She was not used to people telling her that. Even though Hermione had been smart her whole life, had always had the best grades, and often the rescuing idea in dangerous situations, she wasn't really used to being called brilliant. Only Harry and Ron did so. However, Fred saying it certainly sparked a very different feeling deep in her gut.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"So far, so good," Fred sighed. "But when I bought the thermos, I realised a different problem. One we have to solve before everything else can be done." Fred took one of the thermos and started playing with it.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"These are not cheap, you know. Not awfully expensive, but still not cheap. And if we want to sell them with a profit, we have to raise the price even more. That might be fine for the grown-up buyers, but not for the pranksters. When George and I started WWW, we wanted to sell products schoolchildren could afford no matter how much money their parents have. I love this product idea, but I hate how high the price will be."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Fred's eyes glittered with mischief. "Do you think it's possible to rebuild such a thermos with magic? Like, take a normal bottle, and add the necessary spells for the temperature thing and extension?"

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Probably…" Hermione muttered, already running through the different variations of how such magic needed to be applied, layered, and sealed. "It will be tricky, but maybe we could use some runes to stabilise it and-"

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"So, you're going to help? Brilliant," Fred grinned.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Hermione realised now that Fred hadn't really asked for her help, only her opinion, and for a moment she felt embarrassed about jumping ahead. But Fred seemed genuinely happy about it, and so Hermione tried to relax again.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"I'm already ahead with all my homework anyway," she admitted. "Without Harry and Ron dragging me into trouble, I have way too much time for studying."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Then we can surprise George," Fred winked. "And show him that I'm indeed not only the better looking, but also the smarter twin."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Does it count though if you get help?" Hermione teased, which earned her a dramatic heart-clutching display and another cup of tea.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

"Of course it does. Now, let's start planning."

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

It was just before dawn again when Hermione left the shop, and to her surprise, it had started to snow. Neither she nor Fred had realised it, as they had been too focused.

**__________****______******** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**oOo December 11th – Thursday oOo ******

__________****______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hermione had to admit that it felt good to be a part of a 'secret project' again. Fred and she had decided that they would present the new product at Christmas to the whole family. Until then, they were the only ones in on it.

__________****______ _ _ _ _ ****__________

********

And with a secret project, of course, came the secret research in the library. Unlike many other times in the last few years, Hermione didn't need to consult the forbidden section – which was a relief, but also a bit sad. Moreover, this time no one wondered why Hermione needed strange books. For this research, she mainly focussed on the basic charm and spellwork books, and a few books about runes and layering magic. Nothing extraordinary for a seventh year student studying for NEWTs, and especially not for Hermione Granger, who everyone expected to study extra thoroughly.

****

__________****______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

With a little hum on her lips, Hermione started by opening the first book, her quill ready at hand and enough parchment to copy everything she needed. She loved research, and it made her happy to be back in her element.

****

**__________****______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

She couldn't wait to start the developing process with Fred. Hermione's heart made a little jump at that prospect, and she thought that maybe she had missed adventures and secret projects more than she had admitted.

****

**__________****______************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

**oOo December 12th – Friday oOo ******

****

**__________****______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

With a satisfied smile, Hermione looked after the owl. It was already evening. Dinner would end soon, and she needed to hurry to grab something. But the research had been so captivating, and Hermione had wanted to finish it today.

****

**__________****______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

Hermione hoped that Fred wouldn't be cross with her. Originally, he had said he would do the research himself. He hadn't expected her to do it, but Hermione wanted to.  
She also hoped that, maybe, they could start with the developing and experiments sooner now that she had done the research.

****

**__________****______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

And her heart, again, did a little jump.

****

**__________****______**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

**oOo December 13th – Saturday oOo **  
**The snow of the last few days had dipped the school grounds and Hogsmeade into fine, powdery snow. Combined with the clear sky and the December sun, it was a picture perfect idyll- if one ignored the hordes of chaotic Hogwarts students wandering towards the small magical village.**

****

****

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

****

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were one of the last ones to leave the castles. Like most of the other older students, they weren't as eager as the younger ones anymore. They had seen the village often enough. Still, a Hogsmeade day had its own kind of magic. The joy and anticipation hanging in the air was simply contagious.

****

****

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

****

"Let's start with a butterbeer," Neville suggested. "The younger students will run to the shops first, it will be hell." Neville was trying to sound easy and relaxed, but Hermione, Ginny, and Luna looked at each other meaningfully. A few meters ahead of them, Hannah Abott and Susan Bones were talking about heading for a butterbeer, too.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"Sounds good," Ginny grinned.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

They enjoyed two butterbeers before Ginny and Luna finally managed to shove Neville towards Hannah's table, forcing him to buy a round for her. Hermione found it endearing how shy Neville was. Of course, most people knew Neville as nothing else but shy and insecure, but in the last few years, he had changed. He was still sweet and gentle, but more confident, too.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were very proud of themselves when they left the three broomsticks with Susan Bones. The four girls were grinning like loonies, happy that their friends had managed to finally start talking. It was a small Christmas miracle.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Luna was the first to head back to the castle, claiming that this year she was making all the presents by herself. She promised Hermione and Ginny the best results, which left them with a horrified expectation of what was coming.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Susan met some other Hufflepuffs on their way to Honeydukes, but promised Hermione and Ginny to keep them updated about Hannah and Neville's date.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"I'm going to get a chess set for Ron, like you suggested. A small one he can take with him on missions," Ginny explained as they walked the slightly lesser crowded streets. Neville had actually been right, and the younger students were already finished with shopping.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

However, suddenly the crowd got thicker again, and the third and fourth years were running past and ahead of Hermione towards the old Zonko's shop.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"I thought the shop wasn't ready yet," Ginny exclaimed.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"It isn't. I was here a few days ago, and Fred was still busy with cleaning then." Ginny threw Hermione a confused look, but said nothing.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

When they got closer to the shop and the heart of the crowd, they spotted Fred. He was wearing his trademark purple suit, a big smile on his face, and seemed to make his business through the door with a small table and a till in the doorframe. The products were displayed on bookshelves behind the windows, resulting in the large crowds gathering in front of the shop.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Now Hermione knew what Fred had been doing with all those potion ingredients in the workroom. He had secretly stocked up on products for this Hogsmeade weekend.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"I haven't seen him like this since before the war," Ginny whispered with awe. Her voice was wavering slightly, but her lips turned into a wide smile. Hermione could only nod. George was really fretting too much.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Fred obviously didn't need rest. He needed the chaos and energy from a bustling shop. He needed people. That was his element. Fred wasn't meant to be hidden away in the workroom all day, no matter how much he enjoyed developing products. He strived with seeing that people loved his products.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Hermione's heart suddenly tightened almost painfully at the sight of Fred. Never before had she realised how utterly marvellous it was that he could make almost everyone smile.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Fred smiled and waved as he saw them approach. "Oi, I'm going to take a little break, but make sure to come back later." He shooed off the students, and jumped over the table to engulf Ginny into a bear hug.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"Good to see you, ickle baby sister." Ginny scowled, but still hugged him back tightly.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Hermione, too, hugged Fred, but she couldn't relax at this friendly gesture. Somehow, she suddenly felt shy and awkward in her body, not sure how much body contact was too much.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"I got your notes, and already have a few ideas. If you have time, can we start tomorrow with the development?"

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"Sure," Hermione's heart made the familiar little jump again. The tightness vanished with it and made place for a nervous little tinkle somewhere underneath her navel.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"'Sure?' I don't think so," Ginny stared at them. "We're at the Burrow for lunch tomorrow. And I don't think Mum will be thrilled if you start using your old bedroom as a workroom again."

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Hermione blushed. In her excitement, she had totally forgotten about the Sunday lunch. Fred tousled his hair, his ear tips turning red, too.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"Well, then, sometime next week?" He offered, and Hermione could only nod before Ginny interfered again.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"What are you two doing?" She squinted as if she was rethinking everything she knew about them.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"Hermione is helping me with a new product," Fred declared proudly, as if it was a huge achievement. "But don't tell George. It's a surprise."

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Behind them, a large crowd was already gathering again, impatient to finally buy some new prank products and rain hell over Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't suppress her smile at the happiness and mischief on the little faces. She preferred a Hogwarts where students were free to prank any time.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"Now, I'll see you tomorrow. I have a business to attend to," Fred winked and turned around with a grand wave of his arms. "Okay, you lot, form a queue. Everyone will get a turn."

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Hermione stood there for a minute, just watching Fred, before Ginny finally dragged her off.

****

****

****

**__________****______******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

**oOo December 14th – Sunday oOo ******

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Hermione excited the fireplace right behind Ginny, careful not to spread too much soot. Her attempts were in vain, however, as there were already several large footsteps visible on the floor, indicating that at least some of the Weasley brothers had already arrived.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

She was right.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Ron and Harry were already lounging at the big dining table, chatting about work and sneaking bread rolls when Molly wasn't looking. Bill was with Fleur in the living room, both relaxing on the couch while whispering amongst themselves. There was only a small bump visible indicating Fluer was pregnant, and Bill was cradling it lovingly.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

In the kitchen, Hermione and Ginny found Fred and George helping their mother with preparing the food. They were kneading some yeast dough.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"You're late," Molly exclaimed. She hugged both girls tightly, and a bit too long, like she always did since the war. Neither Hermione nor Ginny corrected her that they were not only on time, but even ten minutes early. Everyone else had just arrived even earlier.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Lunch went by as always. There was a small feast of different dishes covering every inch of the table's surface. Molly convinced everyone to eat at least one portion more than normal, and lamented about how there were too many leftovers.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

After lunch, they split into different groups. Molly and Arthur went outside to take a long walk, while Bill and Fleur decided on a relaxed afternoon at home with just the two of them. Percy, who had come late because of work, went back to the office as soon as possible. Or so he said. Fred and George swore they had seen him with a cute girl at Diagon Alley last week when he had told them he had to work. There was talk about starting a betting pool over when Percy finally introduced her to the family.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

The rest – Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred and George – decided to play a quick game of exploding snap. Well, the others played while Hermione laid down on the couch with her latest novel and a steaming tea.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Just as she opened the book, someone lifted her legs slightly, sat down, and then put her legs on their lap.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

"You don't mind, do you? The floor gave me a terrible back pain last week," Fred asked. His eyes were already closed as he leaned against the backrest. "I stayed up all night tinkering with the ideas from your notes. I think we should hire you as soon as you're out of school." He yawned, and a few seconds later his breathing evened out. Fred was asleep.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

Hermione tried her best to ignore Fred, and his close presence, for the next two hours, and pretended to read. No one else seemed to mind them, but Ginny looked at them with raised brows once in a while.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

In the end, it was a normal Sunday at the Burrow. Or it would have been, if it wasn't for the tingle on Hermione's skin where Fred's hands laid softly on her calves. Or the peaceful look on his relaxed, sleeping face, and the way the setting sunlight seemed to make his hair glow. And the persistent little stuttering of her heart whenever Hermione made the mistake to look up.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****

She didn't manage to read even one page, and by the end of the day, she had realised why. And Hermione wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

****

****

****

**__________****______************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

****

****

****


	4. Week 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone. I wish you a wonderful fourth Sunday of Advent 💗 
> 
> Grab some tea and biscuits and get comfy. I hope you enjoy this new chapter 🍪🍵 
> 
> And if you need more reading material remember that there a lot more fics being published at the Fremione Fanatics Yule Fest 😍

**oOo December 15th – Monday oOo ******

********

"So, are we going to talk about it, or do you want to ignore the obvious a bit longer?" Ginny asked as she stretched her legs. She was preparing for Quidditch training, and Hermione had the unthankful task to monitor the training today. Ginny wanted her to document how many shots, laps, or saves each player managed during this proclaimed 'hellish' session.

********

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione huffed. She had no time for Ginny's nonsense; she needed to prepare her spreadsheet if she wanted to document everything perfectly.

********

"So ignorance it is," Ginny smirked. "You know where to find me if you change your mind." With a whoosh, she took off, leaving Hermione with her spreadsheet and a ton of complicated thoughts.

********

**oOo December 16th – Tuesday oOo ******

************ ** **

Hermione's chest grew heavy as she took the letter. She knew it wouldn't be from George. He had thanked her last Sunday for keeping an eye on Fred, but told her that she no longer needed to. George was finally convinced that his twin was fine.

************ ** **

So there was only one other Weasley twin who would send her a letter via shop owl.

************ ** **

Fred.

************ ** **

And Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted this letter to say. A very large part of her wanted it to be an invitation for their promised product developing.

************ ** **

A considerably smaller part was afraid it would be an invitation, because that part was doubtful she could handle the situation while battling all these newfound feelings.

************ ** **

The largest part, however, was terribly afraid that this was not an invitation, and that her relationship with Fred would revert to what it had been before.

************ ** **

Hermione shoved the letter into her bag before Ginny could ask about it, and vanished to her classes. Thankfully, Ginny didn't take ancient runes.

************ ** **

In the safety of the classroom, Hermione opened the letter. It was an invitation. For tomorrow.

************ ** **

Thump. Hermione's heart jumped. She thought she might have to puke.

************ ** **

There was no reason for her to freak out like this. Just because she had caught some feelings it didn't mean Fred felt the same. Really, did she even want him to feel the same? Wouldn't it just make everything much more complicated?

************ ** **

**oOo December 17th – Wednesday oOo ******

**************** ** ** ** **

This was a stupid idea. Hermione knew it in her gut. Still, she knocked on the door to the shop while trying to calm her racing heart.

**************** ** ** ** **

Fred opened the door this time, instead of just yelling for her to come in. He was wearing a nice dark jumper, and he smelled as if he had taken a shower.

**************** ** ** ** **

Thump. Another little heart jump.

**************** ** ** ** **

Stupid idea.

**************** ** ** ** **

"Hermione," he hugged her tightly, enveloping her with the smell of soap. Thump.

**************** ** ** ** **

Fred let her in, this time leading her up to the flat, where tea and biscuits waited for them at the table. With a thundering heart, Hermione curled up in one of the armchairs, thankful to avoid further couch cuddling situations like this.

**************** ** ** ** **

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why was her stupid heart so set on falling for Weasleys? First Ron, which had turned out to be a fluke, and now Fred. But deep inside, Hermione knew that Fred wasn't a fluke. And that would make the pain even worse.

**************** ** ** ** **

Fred tousled his freshly washed hair, making it stick into all kinds of directions. It looked adorable. And sexy. Did he look like that in the morning, right after waking up?

**************** ** ** ** **

Hermione shook her head and accepted her tea thankfully. It was an apple tea with caramel notes, and tasted as delicious as it smelled. Fred offered her some Christmas biscuits.

**************** ** ** ** **

"Did you make them yourself?"

**************** ** ** ** **

"Ah, I knew they were obviously too ugly," Fred winked, but there was also a bit of insecurity in his voice. He scratched his neck.

**************** ** ** ** **

Hermione admired the little star shaped biscuits. They certainly didn't look perfect, but they were still adorable. Fred had partly covered them with dark chocolate and some colourful sprinkles. Slowly, she took a bite.

**************** ** ** ** **

"They're delicious," she whispered. They really were. Sweet, with a note of cinnamon and other Christmas spices. "I didn't know you could bake."

**************** ** ** ** **

"I was bored," Fred shrugged. "I finished the shop two days ago, and needed something to do. I thought I could give Mum some for Christmas."

**************** ** ** ** **

"You're sweet." Hermione regretted the words as soon as she said them. She had wanted to say something else, something about him being a good son and that Molly would surely be over the moon. Instead, her heart took over.

**************** ** ** ** **

Fred just blinked at her, his cheeks turning red. "I don't think anyone has ever called me sweet before. At least, not since George and I learned to walk and started to make Mum's life extremely difficult."

**************** ** ** ** **

"I'm sure she will think you're sweet if you give her the biscuits. They're really good." Hermione could hear how lame her words were, and she started to freak out internally. Why was this so hard today? They had been fine before, had had nice conversations and a lot of fun. Today felt stiff and awkward, and Hermione thought it would be best to go.

**************** ** ** ** **

But, she was rooted to the spot. She didn't want to go. She wanted things to get better. So she took a deep breath and another cookie.

**************** ** ** ** **

"So, the shop is finished?"

**************** ** ** ** **

Fred nodded and with a wink, he asked. "Want a tour?"

**************** ** ** ** **

Hermione was thankful Fred walked ahead, explaining how and why he had done certain things. He showed her where the different products should go, and which specials he thought would be good for the shop.

**************** ** ** ** **

"Since we will only open during Hogsmeade weekends, the shop specialises in products for little pranksters and the wonder with line. And, of course," he walked around the counter, grabbing something, "this."

**************** ** ** ** **

He proudly handed Hermione a blue bottle made of tinted glass. "I finished it last night. I wanted to show it to you right away; without you, I would have never managed it this fast."

**************** ** ** ** **

"Wow," Hermione's voice was nothing more than a small breath. The bottle looked like any average potions bottle with a cork, and seemed like it could hold maybe a litre.

**************** ** ** ** **

Fred took a step closer to her and pointed at some runes engraved at the bottom of the bottle. With clear excitement in his voice, he started to explain how he had applied her theories and researches. He called her brilliant more than once, but Hermione didn't really listen. Fred was so close – too close – that she could feel the heat radiating off his skin, and the scent of his soap was almost overwhelming, but in a good way.

**************** ** ** ** **

"I think you're the genius here," she finally said when Fred stopped talking. "It's extraordinary magic."

**************** ** ** ** **

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you." Fred was still so, so close, and the air was frizzling with something unspoken.

**************** ** ** ** **

"So, the shop is ready and you've got a new product," Hermione tried to smile. If the shop was ready, then Fred would probably move back to Diagon Alley. There would be no need for him to stay at a shop that only opened a few times during the school year. And there was no need for her to come over for tea, now that the product was finished.

**************** ** ** ** **

"Yeah, George will come over this weekend and help me with the last details." Fred leaned slightly forward, towering slightly over her. "And, he will help me with moving the rest of my stuff in. I'm not really the type for minimalism."

**************** ** ** ** **

"You'll stay here?" Hermione's breath hitched.

**************** ** ** ** **

"I like being on my own for now," Fred shrugged. "And Angie will probably soon move in, and then I would have to get my own place anyway. George forgets silencing charms way too often."

**************** ** ** ** **

"Well, that's good."

**************** ** ** ** **

"Is it?" It was only two words but the question hung between them like a gun and Hermione wasn't sure at whom the weapon was pointed. And if it was loaded. Fred or her, who would get hurt now with her answer?

**************** ** ** ** **

"Of course, it's always good to be independent," Hermione used her best prefect voice, overacting it on purpose. Fred laughed, and the sound abruptly destroyed their little bubble.

**************** ** ** ** **

_"Of course, it means I can have tea with you whenever I want." ___

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

That was what she wanted to say. She didn't want their meetings to end. She wanted to come down to Hogsmeade for tea and biscuits. She wanted to laugh with Fred. She wanted to see him. But right here, in this moment, she was also afraid to pull the trigger and see if there was bullet in this gun.

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

And Fred took a step back. Just one, tiny step. But it was enough for Hermione to know that she had destroyed something very fragile right now.

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

Stupid.

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

**oOo December 18th – Thursday oOo ******

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"This is our last Christmas," Ginny announced sadly. "The last time we're going home for Christmas." Hermione knew how Ginny felt. There was a bitter taste of sadness in the sweet cocoa Kreacher had brought them.

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Neville, Hermione, and Ginny had decided to spend the last evening before their departure tomorrow together in the common room, crammed before the fireplace like Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done so often.

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

But this year Harry and Ron weren't there, and next year Hermione, Neville, and Ginny wouldn't be either. Their time as students was over, and even though they all had grown up too fast already, it was still bitter sweet to actually leave this stage of their lives.

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"I'm meeting Hannah for coffee next week," Neville said, without really looking at anyone. His cup was resting in his hands, and his face was relaxed. He seemed very happy, and Hermione had the urge to hug him. Neville was one of the people who deserved his happy end.

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

There was a dull pain when Hermione remembered how she had maybe destroyed something with the potential to be her happy end.

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

The goodbye yesterday had been quick, and Hermione had almost fled the scene after her stupid, stupid mistake. And now, she didn't know where she stood. She hadn't known before, but now it seemed even more twisted and confusing and Hermione still wasn't sure if she wasn't just imagining things. Maybe it was all in her head, and Fred only thought it was rude how fast she had said goodbye.

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione wasn't sure if she looked forward to seeing him at the Burrow. She really wanted to. She wanted to speak with him and make sure everything was okay. But if everything was okay? Wouldn't that mean that Fred really had no feelings for her and she had just imagined it?

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"She likes sunflowers," Ginny told Neville, bringing Hermione back into the real world.

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Neville didn't blush or stutter. This time he just nodded and grinned. "I know. Madame Sprout allowed me to plant some for her."

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Ginny laughed, and Hermione wished she could be as confident as Neville.

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

She took a sip, deciding to focus on the here and now. On this moment. Right now, this was perfection. Even if she missed Harry and Ron, even if she missed her parents, even if her heart was a little bit broken, it still was a perfect moment. And she really hoped her life would have a lot of these moments from now on.

************__******** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

**oOo December 19th – Friday oOo ******

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Last time taking the train home for Christmas," Hermione nudged Ginny as they both entered their compartment.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Despite having other ways of traveling – Hermione could apparate them or they could take the floo – Hermione and Ginny had decided to take the train for every ride this year. Ron had thought they were crazy. Who wanted to get up early and get to the train station with their heavy luggage just to 'enjoy' a loud train ride if you had the opportunity to just pop over?

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

The topic had been one of their many fighting points before their break-up, and now Hermione smiled at the memory. Just that alone proved how different Ron and she were.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

With her novel, which she hadn't read since last Sunday, Hermione settled into her seat with Crooks on her lap, and Ginny and Luna opposite of her.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hermione," the blonde said as she changed seats. "Your aura has been particularly rosy for the last few days."

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"I think you're spending too much time with Firenze and Professor Trelawney. All that sage she is burning is messing with your eyes." Hermione knew she was rude, but Luna just sounded especially crazy.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione didn't feel 'rosy', and she doubted her aura would look anything other than grey. She felt grey. She felt stupid, and her heart had a big crack that she could blame no one but herself for.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Oh no," Ginny smirked, "I think I can see it, too."

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Luna tapped softly against Hermione's temple. "You need to get out of here."

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione decided to ignore Luna – and Ginny, with her knowing looks – and buried her nose in her book.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Why had she wanted to take the train with them?

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

A few hours later, they arrived at London safe and sound, to the relief of Molly and Mr. Lovegood, who were both anxiously waiting at the station.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Luna's father was extremely protective since she had been kidnapped during the war. But as far as Hermione knew, Luna was standing her ground. Luna wasn't the kind of girl who let her freedom be restricted by a worrying father, and so Mr. Lovegood had the pleasure to fret with Molly over their children.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"My girls," Molly sighed, and attacked them with hugs as if they hadn't seen each other only a week ago.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione had wiggled herself free, leaving Ginny to the mercy of her mother, when two sets of arms pulled her into another hug.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hermione," both Ron and Harry squealed dramatically, imitating Molly perfectly. Sometimes, those two had more humour than most people thought.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Harry let go of Hermione first, heading over to Ginny for a snog, and to save her from her mother. Ron stayed by Hermione's side, taking her luggage and wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Welcome home," he cheerfully announced, and reminded Hermione why they were best friends and why she thought she had loved him once. Ron was genuinely such a good human, and despite his flaws, he managed to always make her feel at home.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione rested her head on his arm as they walked towards the fireplace. "Thanks for picking us up."

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Well, you wanted the full school experience." They both looked at each other, both remembering the stupid fight about it, and then laughed. Thank Merlin that the crack in their hearts from their relationship hadn't been deep and was already healed.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Thanks," Hermione whispered again, and she didn't need to add 'for everything'.

************__************ ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

**oOo December 20th – Saturday oOo ******

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione loved Ginny. She was an incredibly good friend. And today, Ginny proved it by spending the day with Molly at Diagon Alley, helping her with the last shopping before Christmas.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Which made Ginny a good friend, and even better person, for three reasons.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

First, she was sacrificing the first day of her holidays.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Second, shopping with Molly was always exhausting, and Ginny was a saint for enduring it.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

And last but not least, because it was the most important reason, Ginny made it possible that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had time to spend a rare day with just the three of them.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

The three of them spent a lot of time together, even though Hermione went to school, but it was still not enough sometimes. And, most of the time, there were other people with them. People Hermione loved dearly, like Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. But, sometimes, she just needed time with her two best friends.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

It was wonderful.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

They spent the morning lounging in Ron's room, sitting on the bed and munching on fresh-baked scones, while the boys complained about the Auror training. How hard it was, how everyone treated them either like shit because they were two kids who hadn't finished school, or like heroes. Hermione tried to complain about school, but of course, no one believed her when she said how much she had to do.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

It was another perfect moment, and made Hermione almost forget about the dull pain in her chest. But then, Harry left her and Ron alone for a short while to get more drinks.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"There is a girl in our training program," Ron started awkwardly. "She's really nice. Clever, too. I bet you would like her." He wrung his hands.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Ron, just say it," she grinned.

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"I would like to ask her for a date, would that be okay?"

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Of course, you idiot," Hermione laughed, and sat down beside him, hugging Ron tightly. "I'm happy if you're happy. But, thanks, for being so considerate."

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Well, I'm trying to expand my emotional range from teaspoon to spoon." They both laughed. "You should do the same."

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"I think my emotional range is good."

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"I meant dating," Ron elbowed her softly. "If there's someone you like. Grab every chance for happiness you can get, Hermione. You waited so long for me to get a grip, just to realise we're not a match."

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"But what if my choice would hurt you?"

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"I will live. I'm happy if you're happy," Ron hugged her even more tightly. "Stop worrying about me, Hermione."

************__**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

**oOo December 21st – Sunday oOo ******

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione had slept terribly. The whole night she had thought about how she should react to Fred tomorrow.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Should she pretend everything was alright, and just ignore their super awkward last meeting?

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Should she apologise? Or maybe even confess her feelings?

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

In the end, it didn't even matter. The twins didn't show up for lunch. Apparently, the shop was so busy with Christmas shoppers, that both of them needed the whole Sunday to restock the shelves and create new products.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Hermione was partly relieved and partly devastated. At least, until Ginny, the little traitor, volunteered Hermione for delivering food for the twins. Of course, Molly was worrying that her boys weren't eating when they had to work so much, so someone had to bring them some of the leftovers.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Fred? George?" Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, holding the basket, which was packed full with leftovers, tightly to her chest.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Ginny and Molly had sent her off so fast, that Hermione didn't even have the time to worry and overthink. Now that she stood in the living room of the flat, her mind was racing.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Maybe she could just leave the food in the kitchen with a note? After all, the twins could be doing some dangerous brewing right now, and it wouldn't be smart to disrupt them. But, before Hermione could make a decision, the door opened and George stepped in.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Hey, your Mum sent me over with food," Hermione rambled, and offered the basket with outstretched hands.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"You're a lifesaver." George took it, and started to take out boxes, inspecting what was inside. "We're starving."

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

The door opened again, and Fred came in, stopping only one second when he spotted Hermione.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"You're an angel." He smiled, taking one of the boxes from George.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Want to stay for tea?" George asked, before stuffing a large piece of garlic bread in his mouth, which made him look a bit like a hamster. Fred looked at Hermione, pausing his own inspection of the food.

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Thanks, but Harry and I are going to visit Andromeda and Teddy when I get back."

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

"Then next time," Fred said, while opening the next box, but there was a soft smile dancing on his lips. "I've bought some delicious cinnamon tea and some Muggle biscuits."

************__******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ ** ** ** ** ** **


	5. Week 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone 💜 Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you.🎄🎄🎄 I hope despite you-know-what you will have a wonderful time with your families or friends and enjoy the next few days. Just remember to stay cautious and safe 😊
> 
> I'm sure the year was stressful for most of us and the time before Christmas can add to that. So take some time for yourself during the holidays, get comfy and enjoy the last chapter with some tea and biscuits. 🍪🍵 and remember: there are more awesome stories to read from the Fremione Fanatics Yule Fest 2020 💗💗💗
> 
> Also, Happy New Year! Let's hope the next one gets better 🎆😉 
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing, hopefully I see some of you again with my other fics.

oOo December 22nd – Monday oOo

Hermione hadn't slept much tonight either, but this time it was because of her excitement. She hadn't thought that just a few words – totally normal words – could change everything.

Now, she just hoped that she was right. And that Fred would understand her present.

oOo December 23rd – Tuesday oOo

Maybe she should wait for a better moment? Maybe after the holidays?

Hermione was at the flat above the Diagon Alley shop again, but this time, she wasn't alone with the twins. The whole flat was brimming with people.

Fred and George had decided to throw a last minute pre-Christmas party. Apparently, they had invited everyone they knew. The party focused in the living room and the kitchen, but Hermione was sure she had seen Percy vanish into one of the bedrooms with Oliver Wood. No one besides her had seemed to notice, and Hermione surely wouldn't out them, but she contemplated if she should join the betting pool and add 'will never introduce her' as her bet. Who knew if it would win her the pot, but it would be amusing. And Percy and Oliver certainly made a sweet couple. The glances between them had showed Hermione there was already a lot love.

Hermione had originally decided that the party would be a good way to talk to Fred. It wouldn't be as awkward with people around them, and if she was wrong and he broke her heart, well, then, she could use having her friends around.

It turned out that it was harder than she thought to get Fred alone for a minute. Everyone was keen to have a talk with him. It was his first get-together with his friends since he had been released from the hospital, and Hermione was sure many people had missed him dearly.

Which made it very hard for her to be the rude one and just grab him like she had planned to.

Maybe she should really wait for a better time?

Fred seemed so happy surrounded by his friends. He laughed and joked with them, stopping to have at least a short talk with everyone. He was the centre of attention, as always.

And he certainly was Hermione's centre of attention. Her eyes wandered over to him every few minutes, admiring how good he looked today with his black trouser and the blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Hermione had a serious concentration problem tonight and it didn't make it easier to determine how she should act now.

Hermione decided to leave her present somewhere Fred would find it, with the hope he would get the meaning. This way, she wouldn't have to intrude, but still got it off her chest. She couldn't chicken out if she left it somewhere for Fred to find. The package already felt like it was burning a hole in her little, beaded purse.

Excusing herself for the bathroom, Hermione left her friends and went down the hall. Thankfully, there was no one in sight, and so she slipped into Fred's room – which was still Fred's room until after New Year – and closed the door behind her. Percy and Oliver weren't here, and Hermione was very happy she hadn't disturbed them.

She took a quick look around the room. There were cardboard boxes everywhere, and the room was almost bare. Hermione was a bit disappointed. Getting a glimpse of someone's bedroom could tell you a lot about that person, but it seemed like the move was already in full swing.

Hermione took a few steps, looking for a good place to leave her package. It wasn't very big, and she didn't want it to get lost in the normal chaos of moving. She also didn't want anyone else to find it. Finally, she decided to place it underneath the pillow, where it would be hidden, but Fred would surely find it. Maybe, she also liked how personal it felt to hide it there.

"What are you doing?" Fred's clearly amused voice sounded from behind Hermione. She whirled around.

Fred stood in the doorframe, a smirk on his lips, and the light from the hallway at his back. He closed the door behind him, and walked to the other side of the room.

For a moment, Hermione thought about running, and she was very glad that Fred had left her this choice.

"I've got you a present," she confessed with a beating heart. Now was not the time for stupid excuses. Hermione knew she was beet-red when she pulled the package from under the pillow and handed it over to Fred.

"Can I open it?"

Hermione nodded, and sat down on the bed, because she thought her legs might give out any minute. This was absolutely the most stressful situation ever, and she should know, she had lived through a lot of stress in her life.

Fred sat down beside her – and, maybe, he was a bit closer than necessary, or did Hermione imagine it - and opened the wrapping paper carefully.

"For next time." He read the card aloud, looking at her with raised brows, before he saw the gift. It was a special blend of black tea; one Hermione had always liked best. Her parents had always bought it and served it with sugar and a slice of lemon. It was her favourite.

"For your tea cupboard. I thought I should provide something for the collection," Hermione explained, wishing he would say something.

"I hadn't really planned to serve you tea the next time," he muttered. Hermione's heart stopped. "I actually wanted to cook something." Three seconds of silence was all that was needed for Hermione to comprehend his words, get her heart back to working, and break into a shy smile.

"I would love that," she whispered, suddenly aware of how close they were, and how silent the room was compared to the party outside.

"I hoped you would." Fred sat the tea down carefully behind him on the bed, and moved a bit closer, so that their legs were touching. He slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before he leaned forward, giving Hermione enough time to pull away. She didn't.

Hermione took the last few inches and pulled Fred closer by his collar, until their lips finally met. The kiss was warm and soft and heaven.

Hermione snuck her arms around Fred's neck, pulling him even closer. She craved the heat of his body. Fred, too, got closer. He wound his arms around Hermione's waist, fusing them together.

Then, he licked her lip softly, and Hermione eagerly opened her mouth for him. The tingle in her stomach was almost overwhelming, and it slowly wandered deeper and deeper with every kiss.

Hermione found herself on her back soon, her legs still hanging over the edge of the bed, with Fred partly beside her and partly above her. He kissed her neck while the fingers of his right hand danced along the hem of her shirt. His other hand was buried in Hermione's hair, twirling it around the fingers.

Hermione's own hands were busy with trying to pull Fred closer again, grabbing at his arse and his hip. It earned her a moan from him. Fred relented, and changed position so he was sitting above her, both knees beside her. However, he was taller than Hermione, and the change didn't provide the anticipated closeness.

Hermione wiggled on the bed until her legs were mostly on it, pulling Fred with her. Now, they could both lie down and finally get more contact.

Her hands found the skin on his back and on his lower stomach when Hermione pushed the hem of his shirt up. His fingers caged in her face, stroking her softly while he kissed and kissed and kissed her, their tongues dancing while their bodies slowly started to move by themselves.

Hermione felt the hardness not long after, but she didn't care. No, wrong wording. She did care, but in a very positive way. Without thinking about it, she wrapped one leg around Fred's hip, forcing him to lay down on her almost fully. She pushed his shirt almost all the way up by the sides, fully intending to take it off him.

"Hermione," Fred panted. "I really want to cook for you."

Hermione only hummed, planting a kiss on his neck. Her happy brain couldn't quite understand why Fred was talking about cooking if they could have dessert now. /span/p  
"I mean, like, I want to cook for you first, before I devour you," he said with a devilish smirk, which didn't really help. "Do it the proper way, you know."

"You're sweet," Hermione grinned back. "But, I don't care about proper."

Hermione was pretty sure that things would have gone her way, had the door not opened. There was a mumbled excuse, which sounded like Lee Jordan, a girlish giggle, and then the door shut again, loudly this time.

It was enough to remind them both that there was still a party going on, and people who would eventually search for them. And, Hermione actually preferred not to announce her newfound relationship with Fred by letting their friends walk in on them.

"Just for the record," Fred fell down beside Hermione, but his face was still close enough for exchanging small kisses. "When I said I want to cook for you, I meant it as having a date. I want to date you, Hermione."

"I would love that," she repeated her earlier words.

They took a few more minutes to calm down and get presentable again, but when Hermione found Ginny again, she was sure that her friend knew exactly what had happened.

Probably because for the rest of the evening, Fred was almost glued to her side, leaving Hermione only to get new drinks. No one said anything, but Hermione thought that everyone looked very happy. It was another perfect moment.

oOo December 24th – Wednesday oOo

"Your tea," Fred plopped down on the couch, pulling Hermione's legs into his lap. Gratefully, Hermione took the cup, taking in the delicious aroma of black tea with lemon and sugar.

Fred had his own cup in his hands, savouring the first sip. "Very good tea," he winked.

Around them, everyone had made themselves comfortable on the various couches and armchairs. Harry and Ginny were cuddling on an armchair, and tried very hard not to let anyone see how their hands wandered into not-appropriate regions.

George and Ron were playing chess on the floor again, but George did even worse this time. Probably because he was staring at the clock every two minutes, eagerly waiting for Angelina to arrive. It would be her first Christmas with the Weasleys.

Fleur was taking a nap on the second couch, cuddled into Bill, who talked with Charlie about the baby. Charlie was getting more and more amused by the excitement of his older brother, but kept nodding along with everything.

Percy was in the kitchen with his parents. He had wanted to talk privately with them, and no one, besides Hermione, could guess what it was about. But, Hermione just smiled into her tea and said nothing. This moment was too perfect.

"Remember my invitation?" Fred waggled his eyebrows, his voice nothing but a whisper. "I moved the kitchen stuff this morning before we came over. How about tomorrow?" His fingers slowly stroked along her calves. Hermione's heart and stomach both clenched at those words in excitement.

"I would love that."


End file.
